


Warmth

by the_empty_pen



Series: PHWEEK2020 [6]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Because it's me, Blankets, F/M, I can't tag lord forgive me, PHWeek2020, breaks death should be a trigger warning by now, first part is a bit of a sickfic??, fluff at first, talk about break, then angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_empty_pen/pseuds/the_empty_pen
Summary: Break being gone is a wound that cuts so deep they can’t heal it.Maybe time will.Reim doesn’t think it will – some things hurt forever, some days more and some days less, but they never truly leave.
Relationships: Reim Lunettes/Sharon Rainsworth, Xerxes Break & Sharon Rainsworth
Series: PHWEEK2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700932
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> heyo I love Xerxes break so this is basically what happened------   
> forgive me this made me incredibly sad.  
> also it's barely even scraping the 1k but I still hope you guys like it,,,,

**Come on and hold me close, I’m shivering cold in the heart of rain.**

Kevin rolls his eyes, a smile stuck to his lips anyways. No matter how much he tries to be annoyed by her and her mother and this weird kid with glasses, he has softened because of them.  
If he could, he would change the past again. But he knows that it’s to no use.  
That all it does is bring more misery.  
Her head is rested against his arm and she’s breathing into the shirt that Shelly has ordered for him after she decided that he was staying with them.  
His new name is Xerxes Break. It sounds a little bit ridiculous, but that’s exactly what suits him. Everything about his life so far has been ridiculous – all the suffering, all the fake happiness.  
Everything until now, that is.  
He’s learned to love again. Not necessarily in a romantical way, but he can feel positive feelings, emotions apart from sadness and anger and rage.  
Sharon snores a little, her stuffed nose making it hard to breathe in. She’s caught a cold and her entire body is flaming up, but Shelly herself had a weakness attack and thus can’t take care of her.  
Reim is in bed with a cold, too.  
So Kevin – Break is stuck with her. It’s just past midnight and he’s sitting on the edge of her bed, a book in his other hand.   
It’s a red cover and it’s labelled ‘Bedtime stories for kids’.  
He’s read to her for nearly three hours now, is voice is hoarse and his throat hurts, he couldn’t be more happy right now that she’s finally fallen asleep.  
Carefully, so that he doesn’t wake her up, he puts the book to the nightstand and then wraps his arms around her.   
He isn’t good with kids and he most certainly hadn’t wanted to read to her for that long, but when she’s crying, she’s even worse. And since reading made her stop, he carried on and on until her eyes finally closed.   
He puts his other hand below her knees that are dangling off the edge of the bed, then puts her whole body into the pillows.  
Break really isn’t good at this. He should probably check her fever, he thinks, so he ends up putting his hand to her forehead. It’s still warm. But hell, his hand itself is cold from holding the book, so he really can’t tell.  
She’s sound asleep by now.  
Reaching for the blanket at the bottom of the bed, he realizes that this single year of living with them has started to close the wounds deep inside of him.  
They’re not his masters. Sharon is not the girl he was originally supposed to protect.  
And really, all this warmth around him is probably killing him by inches, slowly and surely, but damn, if it doesn’t feel good to have someone love him unconditionally for once, without more needs than wanting to hear a bedtime story or pick daisies with him.  
It’s fine.  
He can allow himself to fall, at least a little.

She’s stopped crying, at last. Reim sinks back against the headboard of their bed, pushing his head into the wall behind to get rid of his thoughts. This kind of thing happens often. Even after six years, she still isn’t over him.  
Neither is he.   
There are enough times when they’re both crying because of random pictures appearing in drawers and wardrobes, pictures of the three of them, sometimes with Shelly, too.  
Sharon has grown up, but at heart, she’s still the little girl from back then.  
Exactly that’s why he loves her so much. He fell in love with a little girl back then, when he was young. They’ve grown up together, he’s seen every side of her, suffered with her and because of her.  
It took her years to accept his proposal, but now that she’s his wife, he couldn’t be happier.  
Her head on his chest is warm, her cheeks and his shirt wet with tears and slow, exhausted huffs of air leave her mouth.  
Break being gone is a wound that cuts so deep they can’t heal it.  
Maybe time will.  
Reim doesn’t think it will – some things hurt forever, some days more and some days less, but they never truly leave.  
Feeling pain is ok. He knows that, but he wished it wasn’t the case.  
He takes the blanket with his hand that isn’t wrapped around Sharon’s waist and pulls it up. Just over her shoulder, to keep her and himself warm.  
Part of his mind still remembers the day he saw Break do the same through a small gap in the door just as he was about to check on her despite his own fever.  
He’s always put Sharon above himself – just like Break has.  
Seeing her cry was the worst pain he’d ever had to endure, after all.  
He’s still wearing his pants and his shirt, but he won’t stand up now. He won’t risk waking Sharon up when her tears have finally stopped after almost two hours of breaking down completely.  
So he pulls her closer and the blanket too, and decides that he might as well stay awake for one night.  
Maybe he’ll cry himself.  
Maybe he’ll just sit in his bed, his wife in his arms, listening to the sound of her breathing and thinking of the work he’d have to do in the morning.  
No matter what it ends up being, it’s ok.  
They’re safe and one day, they’ll see him again, even if it’s in another life.


End file.
